


Griswold's Poetry Collection

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: not actually a fic this is just a dumb joke, poetry :), that terminal in monsignor plaza, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PROPERTY OF GRISWOLDDO NOT READ!!!(this means you)





	1. On Life

(blank screen)


	2. On Death

......On Death  
By: Griswold

Lo, to die. To kill, to maim.  
I really like to watch men die.

I hope nobody kills me.  
So I can kill them instead.

The end.


	3. On Sue

.....On Sue  
By: Griswold

Sue is pretty. Sue is nice.  
Sue can shoot real good  
even at night.

I love Sue.

THE END


	4. On Griswold

.....On Griswold  
By: Griswold

Lo to be tough and handsome  
Lo to be the best shooter ever  
Lo to be Griswold, Best raider ever

THE END


	5. On Sue (new)

.....On Sue  
By: Griswold

Sue is mean and not nice  
That is why I shot her twice

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in a holotape in a terminal at monsignor plaza and i thought it'd be funny as hell to post here, i cant stop laughing kdslsgkgh *raider voice* Hope You Enjoyed My Poetry :)


End file.
